Mt Tear
by Kuromori Kikuze
Summary: len yang kebingungan dengan air matanya yang tiba-tiba keluar sendiri tanpa disuruh. Bahkan len tidak merasa sedih atau bahagia, tapi air matanya tak mau menuruti kemauannya/ 'sebenarnya ada apa dengan air mataku ini...'


**Summary**: len yang kebingungan dengan air matanya yang tiba-tiba keluar sendiri tanpa disuruh. Bahkan len tidak merasa sedih atau bahagia, tapi air matanya tak mau menuruti kemauannya/ 'sebenarnya ada apa dengan air mataku ini...?'

**Warning**: typo, alur kecepetan, kependekan yang sensasional

**Desclamair**: vocaloid © yamaha dan crypton future media.

**A/N: **Percobaan pertama membuat fic misteri. Terpendam lama dalam didalam folder yang cukup dalam dilaptop, dan aku baru terpikir untuk mempost'nya. huahaha, gaje...

Ruthriftkya Vernal present:

**My tear  
**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Tik

Tik

Tik

Suasana kelas yang begitu sepi membawa ketenangan jiwa dihati siapapun, tetapi tidak jika selembar kertas berada tepat dihadapanmu. Dengan tulisan mencekam yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Sang sensei berjalan mengelilingi kelas, melihat-lihat siswanya yang tengah berkeringat dingin memperhatikan soal-soal keramat yang diberikannya dengan pandangan datar, tetapi senyum kemenangannya merekah didalam hati. Sungguh, wajah bisa menipu siapa saja jika tidak diperhatikan dengan seksama.

Tiba-tiba, perhatiannya teralih pada seseorang dipojok kelas yang tengah serius mengerjakan lembaran soalnya.

"kagamine-san?" mendengar namanya dipanggil, seorang pemuda mengangkat kepalanya memperlihatkan iris azure'nya yang indah. Sorot matanya menunjukkan kebingungan, hingga sang pemanggil, menunjuknya "kenapa kau menangis?"

Sang pemuda kembali menatap bingung pada sang sensei yang menurutnya bertanya pertanyaan yang sangat aneh "saya tidak menangis, sensei"

"lalu kenapa ada air mata di wajahmu?"

Pemuda yang kebingungan mencoba menyentuh wajahnya dan mendapati air mata yang mengalir deras dari matanya. "bagaimana bisa...?" gumannya tidak percaya

"lebih baik kau cuci muka dulu," saran sang sensei

"baik, sensei" ucapnya dan segera berlalu ke toilet meninggalkan bisikan-bisikan heran dari teman sekelasnya.

Semakin hari pemuda itu semakin kebingungan dengan air matanya yang seperti kehilangan kontrol. Sekeras apapun usahanya untuk menahannya, air matanya selalu punya cara tersendiri untuk menunjuk'kan dirinya.

Seberapa seringnya ia berkonsultasi kepada para ahli, air matanya tetap tidak dapat dibendung.

Seberapa banyaknya orang yang ia tanyai, air matanya tetap tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi.

Ejekan-ejekan mulai berterbangan menghampirinya, dengan berat hati ia harus menerimanya, karena tidak ada cara lain yang dapat dilakukannya, bukan?

Bagai sebuah mobil _remote control_, jika pengendalinya sudah rusak, bukankah berarti mobil itu sudah tidak berguna?

Apakah itu juga berlaku pada air matanya?

Kini, pemuda itu tengah duduk termenung dikursi di sebuah taman. Menatap datar pada rerumputan dibawahnya. Hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan helain pirang personifikasi madu miliknya. Terlihat indah, dibawah terpaan sang surya, membuatnya berkilau. Sorot matanya kosong memandang ke arah rerumputan yang tengah menari dengan riangnya. Berbagai memori aneh kembali berputar memenuhi setiap rongga otaknya hingga satu pertanyaan muncul '_kenapa?_'

Setiap lontaran pertanyaannya selalu didasari oleh kata _kenapa_, tetapi, seberapa banyak'pun lontaran kata _kenapa_ yang dilontarkannya, jawabannya hanya satu '_tidak tahu'_

Mungkin dunia ini sudah berkerja sama, sehingga jika ia bertanya maka semuanya tidak boleh memberikan jawabannya dan harus mengucapkan kata '_tidak tahu'_

Tes

Perhatian pemuda itu teralih pada setetes cairan bening yang terjatuh menimpa rerumputan lalu bersatu dengannya bagaikan menemukan kawan baru.

Pemuda itu menengadahkan telapak tangannya, menampung air matanya yang terjatuh dengan sendirinya.

'sebenarnya ada apa dengan air mataku ini...?' gumannya, meskipun ia tahu, tidak akan ada yang menjawabnya

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus sangat kencang hingga ia harus menutup iris azurenya agar debu tidak merusak kecantikannya.

Dengan ragu-ragu, ia memaksakan untuk membuka iris azurenya, dan seketika itu juga ia terbelalak kaget.

Sesosok bayangan berdiri didepannya dan mengatakan sesuatu padanya sebelum menghilang bersama'an dengan angin.

Pemuda itu kembali tersentak dan menatap ke sekelilingnya. Sepi. Seperti saat dia datang. 'apa itu tadi? Dan, siapa sosok itu...?' pikirnya masih setengah tidak percaya.

Apakah itu hanya sebuah fatamorgana ataukah ada hal lain yang memaksa untuk mengajaknya bermain bersama?

End


End file.
